The present invention relates to teaching aids and, more particularly, to a teaching aid that may be used to enhance understanding of vocabulary words.
As an adult, a broad vocabulary allows one to express oneself eloquently and succinctly, as well as understand those around you. However, often, one""s vocabulary is limited due to lack of education, economic stature, the geographic area in which one lives, and/or simply forgetfulness. As a child, it is important to be provided with the appropriate tools so that the learning and the ultimate possession of a broad vocabulary can occur.
As such, there is a need to provide a tool that may be easily used by both adult and child to enhance or expand their knowledge of vocabulary words. To be most effective, it is important that the tool provide numerous vocabulary words and examples of usage of those vocabulary words. Further effectiveness can be provided by incorporating definitions and/or synonyms of the vocabulary words into the tool.
The needs described above are in large measure met by the vocabulary teaching aid system of the present invention. The vocabulary teaching aid system generally includes a computer that is operably connected to a video monitor and one or more user-interactive peripherals, e.g., keyboard or mouse. The computer operates under direction of a program whose directions include providing an interactive screen presentation on the video monitor, providing for selection of a desired vocabulary word from the screen presentation through use of the user-interactive peripheral, and presenting an example of usage of the selected vocabulary word on the video monitor.
The example of usage is generally a complete sentence utilizing the selected vocabulary word. The example of usage additionally includes a meaning of the selected vocabulary word that is punctuated within the complete sentence. The punctuated meaning preferably occurs immediately after the vocabulary word within the sentence. The program may provide additional directions to the computer including presenting a synonym of the selected vocabulary word as well as allowing selection of the vocabulary by providing a list of pre-determined vocabulary words and/or allowing typed entry of the desired vocabulary word.
A method for expanding knowledge of vocabulary of the present invention generally includes the steps of providing an interactive screen presentation, allowing for selection of a desired vocabulary word from the interactive screen presentation, and providing an example of usage of the selected vocabulary word.